Momentos
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Jasper Hale también siente. Sufre, ama y ríe. Como todos. Serie de Drabbles inconexos.
1. Tú

**Disclamer**: Nada es mio, nada me pertence. Todo es de la maestra, Meyer.

**Summary**: Tú eres la razón de mi existencia. Sólo por ti me levanto cada mañana, y lucho para adaptarme a esta nueva vida. Sólo contigo siento esto tan fuerte... amor.

_¡Hola! He decidido juntar todas mis historias de este gran chico, como lo es Jasper Hale, porque son demasiadas y van en aumento ;). Bien, este capítulo es un pequeño regalo para una amiga, ella es **Jime**__, sabe que la quiero demasiado y espero que lo disfrute._

* * *

No sé exactamente donde estoy, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio hace varias horas. Podría decirte que estoy en un bosque, porque lo veo a mi alrededor, solo arboles me rodean, no hay criaturas que hagan ver hermoso el lugar.

Estoy aquí porque necesitaba un descanso, un momento para mí. Apenas me estoy empezando a adaptar a esta nueva vida y me cuesta muchísimo.

No pienso hacer trampas, hare lo posible por no encontrarme con ningún humano en estos momentos, pero si lo hago... No sé si seré capaz de contenerme.

Tengo los sentimientos encontrados. No deseo verte, porque no te merezco. Eres demasiado excepcional para mí, eres inocente y bella, alegre y vivaz. No valgo lo suficiente para obtener algo de tan infinito valor.

Pero a la vez, quiero que estés aquí conmigo. Porque solo tú eres capaz de calmarme a mí, aun cuando yo tenga en mis manos el poder de calmar a los demás. Te necesito a mí lado, tú haces que mí mundo gris se parezca a un arcoíris, le das armonía a mí vida.

Solo tú puedes ser capaz de hacer algo tan magnífico y fuera de lo común, porque eres diferente. Pase muchos años junto a una misma persona, pero el lazo que nos unía era tan débil que no lo pensé dos veces antes de separarme de ella.

Ahora tengo una nueva vida y una nueva familia, ahora puedo sentirme bien conmigo mismo, porque ya no me considero un monstro.

Escucho pasos a mí alrededor y activo mis sentidos, está demasiado para alguien normal, pero yo puedo oírlos con claridad. Y entonces... antes de que escuche otra cosa, el aire se llena de tu perfume, de tu deliciosa esencia. Tan abrumadora y adictiva.

Ya estas a mí lado y tu mano esta en mí hombro. Siempre logras estar allí para mí en cuanto me siento tan solo, siempre estas allí cuando intento derrumbarme.

Y una vez más no me siento merecedor de tu presencia, siento que eres demasiado especial para alguien como yo.

Pero mí egoísmo es mayor y te retengo a mí lado, te necesito y sé que no podría vivir por más que lo intentara, porque _tú_ eres mi vida. Mi pecho explota de gozo al recordar que tú necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Nos compenetramos perfectamente, como el Ying y el Yang, en un baile eterno en el cual ninguno de los dos se cansa, ni se equivoca.

Y tú sigues ahí, a mí lado, en silencio. Como un ángel celestial que me cuida día y noche.

Volteo mí cara y observo tu rostro, tan fino, tan hermoso. Como toda tú. Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos con una súbita delicadeza, temo que algo tan maravilloso se rompa.

Eres mí pequeño ángel personal, eres la chica ideal para mí.

–Te amo... –Susurro con suavidad, no quiero que este momento se acabe nunca.

Porque no necesitamos besarnos para saber que nos amamos el uno al otro, el solo mirarnos a los ojos nos parece suficiente, porque veo el brillo de los tuyos la emoción surge en mí, es nuestro momento, intimo, delicioso.

No necesitamos decirnos millones de palabras, porque cada una de ellas sobra. En nuestro momento privado, el solo estar él junto al otro nos parece más que suficiente.

Acaricio tus mejillas con suavidad, tu piel fría me fascina. Todo en ti esta justo donde debería estar, todo en ti es sorprendente.

Me acerco lentamente y beso tu frente, protector, como siempre. Porque jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo, sin que yo pudiera estar para defenderte.

Te acercas un poco más y nuestros labios se rozan, una descarga eléctrica recorre nuestros cuerpos. Nos fundimos en un beso dulce pero apasionado.

Tus manos se dirigen a mí cuello, acariciando mí cabellera y las mías a tu espalda, recorriendo cada centímetro de tu piel.

–Te amo –Repito sutilmente, porque nunca me cansare de repetirlo. Una de tus manos quita un mechón rubio de mis ojos, mientras yo los cierro, disfrutando las sensaciones que eso provoca– A pesar de todos mis defectos, tú me has superado con creces, nunca pensé que podría sentir algo parecido a esto –Sonrió viendo tu rostro– Y me encanta, nunca imagine que pudiera existir alguien tan perfecto, pero tu estas aquí, superando todas mis expectativas. Te amo, aun cuando esas dos palabras no sean suficiente para abarcar todo que siento por ti.


	2. Duele

**Disclamer**: Nada es mio, nada me pertence. Todo es de la maestra, Meyer.

**Summary**: Mirando a mí alrededor. La ponzoña en mi garganta me quema. No confían en mí... Y duele.

_Jime querida, imagina que dice Kat, xD_

* * *

Miro a mí alrededor. Una multitud de humanos me rodean, no tienen idea del peligro en el que están. Al permanecer cerca de una familia de vampiros, al ver clase con él...

Todos comen, de eso que yo sé, sabe a lodo. Una bandeja de esa repugnante comida humana está frente a mí, dándome nauseas en vez de aliviarme.

Rápidamente podría acorralar a alguno. Con la belleza que me caracteriza, los hipnotizaría fácilmente y nos veríamos a solas. Sin ningún problema entonces, saltaría sobre el matándolo, consiente de poder resistir tomar toda la sangre que circula por sus venas...

Pero no lo hago. Porque sé que está mal. Porque no sería buena acabar con otra vida, sin razón. Por la nueva vida en la que estoy. Por Carlisle. Por Esme. Por Alice.

Me rodean una cantidad de emociones. Alegría, aburrimiento, hipocresía... Todas juntas en un mismo paquete. Todas humanas.

Las personas pasan a mi lado, riendo y charlando animadamente. Pero yo no los escucho... Sus conversaciones son banales y sus sonrisas falsas.

Solo oigo el latido de sus corazones, el de alguno podría estar contado. Un simple movimiento, un roce... todo podría hacerme perder el control.

Y eso duele.

Duele saber que Edward está mirando mi mente, sabe las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza y lo que me cuesta mantenerme tranquilo. Duele saber que Alice está pendiente de mi futuro, consciente de a la primera decisión tomada, ella estará allí para detenerme.

Duele saber lo poco que confían en mí.

Pero, ¿Cómo puedo pedirles que confíen, cuando yo no estoy muy seguro de poder contenerme?

Percibo el aroma de la sangre, fuerte, intenso, delicioso... Como si cada una de sus gargantas clamara ser mordida. Deseo beber su sangre.

Vivir a base de sangre animal es muy diferente a mi antigua vida. Y aun cuando esta era triste y vacía, en ella no tenía que contener mis instintos, lo que soy...

Un monstruo.

Siento la ponzoña en mi garganta, esperando salir. Mis colmillos piden morder otro cuerpo humano, desean desgarrar su carne.

Yo deseo sentir el sabor de su sangre en mi boca. Todo es diferente ahora, debo contenerme... Aunque duela.

Mi cuerpo pide acción, pero mi mente se queda en paz.

Es un duelo, donde no sé quien podría ganar.

A mi lado, Alice toma mi mano suavemente, dándome a entender que está allí, a mi lado. Volteo y veo a mi nueva familia. Edward, Rosalie y Emmett me sonríen.

Ellos saben lo que sufro, porque también lo han vivido.

Han sentido en carne viva la ponzoña anhelando salir, han olido la sangre humana... que clama, que tortura. Pero lo superan, cada día su autocontrol se vuelve un poco más fuerte.

Cada segundo resulta un suplicio. Me recuerdo a mi mismo que debo controlarme.

Aun con todo lo que sufro, negando lo que soy. Me doy cuenta que vale la pena. Sé que lo que hago sirve para algo, no solo para que los demás vampiros se extrañen de nuestra forma de vivir, no por las vidas que podría acabar.

Sino por mí mismo.

Porque sé que ahora, sin guerras, sin matanzas, sin María... Soy una mejor persona.


	3. Deseos

**Disclamer**: Nada de lo que reconoscan es mio, todo pertenece a Meyer y no gano nada con ello.

**Summary**: ¿Existe otra forma de vivir? ¿Dónde no sea necesario... matar a tanta gente? Jasper, como todo vampiro, es adicto a la sangre.

**Nota**: Participa en el LMFTorneo a favor de las Cebollitas Asesinas. Cuarto reto: Adiccion, Séptimo Período.

_Dedicado a la Fan más fan de Jazz que conosco. ¡Jime! Es para vos, ;) (Al parecer todas las viñetas de la historia son para tí, siéntete dichosa XD)_

* * *

- Estoy cansado de esto Jasper, lo que hacemos es absurdo –Peter lo miraba aburrido.

-Tenemos que cumplir las órdenes Peter, lo sabes –Había un enorme abismo fácilmente palpable en los ojos del rubio vampiro.

- Lo sé, pero... –Suspiró, visiblemente agotado- ¿No habrá... no existirá, algún otro modo de vida? ¿Dónde no tengamos que acabar con tantos humanos... y de nuestra propia especie?

- No tenemos opción, hemos vivido así desde siempre, ¿Cómo estás seguro de que hay otra forma en la que puedas existir?

- ¡Debe haberla Jasper, maldita sea! –Peter estaba frustrado- Estoy cansado de sentir esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que cobro una vida, de ver como la luz... se escapa de sus ojos. Saber que yo soy el causante y nadie más. Sé que tenemos que alimentarnos de humanos para subsistir, pero... Estoy cansado de ello Jasper, de matar.

Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza, las palabras de Peter describían todo aquello que el mismo sentía, aunque le pareció que su amigo solo percibía una pequeña parte de lo que el sufría actualmente. Era un monstro, solo una máquina de matar, un títere... cuyos hilos cuidadosamente eran dominados por María. Desde que su existencia como vampiro había empezado, todo había sido igual... Mortíferamente igual.

En todo el tiempo que recordaba vívidamente haber vivido, no había hecho otra cosa que matar. Lo peor de todo... era que tenía que seguir viviendo así. Era asquerosamente adicto a la sangre, humana como no.

No podía evitarlo.

Adoraba la sensación de la cálida sangre humana cayendo por su garganta, como la sed que le quemaba era saciada de una forma infinitamente placentera. Sentía la ponzoña arder cuando estaba cerca de algún mortal, y se dejaba llevar...

Dejaba que sus instintos hicieran lo suyo. Como sus brazos apretaban fuertemente a su víctima, rompiéndole algunos huesos en momentos, causando un sufrimiento innecesario. Su cuerpo lanzando incesables olas de emociones, en una mezcla de terror, pánico... y éxtasis. Como sus colmillos desgarraban suavemente la piel de su cuello como si no fuera más que una débil tela.

Y bebía. Incesantemente, ese liquido rojo que era tan placentero. Pocas veces manchaba su perfecto rostro, o sus ropas. Solo cuando estaba muy desesperado, cosa que pocas veces ocurría ya que podía saciar su sed, cualquier día, en cualquier momento.

Entonces se separaba de su víctima. Observaba como sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, pidiendo piedad. Admiraba, en cierta forma, como parecía que la vida la abandonara cada segundo... Poco a poco.

Y allí, es cuando el arrepentimiento lo abrumaba. Había matado a alguien más, había cobrado otra vida para su beneficio. Otro humano había abandonado este mundo, una persona con ilusiones, con un futuro.

Lo peor de todo, era que no podía detenerse.

El deseo de más sangre continuaba allí, intacto. Su cuerpo seguía clamando por eliminar a otra víctima, mientras su mente se veía asqueado por ello.

Dependía de la sangre en todos los sentidos.

Era un deseo indisoluble... Asquerosamente permanente.


	4. Tua cantante

**Disclamer**: Ya lo saben, pero tengo el deber de repetirlo, todo es de la Meyer, no hago nada con fines de lucro ;)~

**Summary**: ¿Quién es ese demonio que lo tienta? ¿Por qué vino a arruinar su tan ansiada felicidad? ¿Caerá... en la tentación?

_Mis mayores agradecimientos a Sirenita, por el beteo. Logró entrar en el Quinesob *wink, wink* Disfruten y comenten, ;)~_

* * *

_El tiempo pasa, aunque no lo desees. Un segundo tras otro, los minutos transcurren, las horas se hacen pesadas. Por supuesto, todo se vuelve aburrido y __monótono cuando tienes toda la eternidad para vivirlo._

_Los accidentes ocurren, algunos son más graves que otros, puede que reversibles o que la culpa te acompañe por el resto de tus días._

-o-

Jasper miraba oculto, allí detrás de la pared, conteniendo la respiración.

La sangre, roja y brillante, _deliciosa_, del humano le llamaba. Tenía que hacer esfuerzos radicales de en no saltar y morderla ahora mismo. Apenas podía aguantar su aroma, que se colaba por cada uno de los poros de su ser.

Casi podía palpar el negro de la sed, que inundaba y manchaba su iris, con antes un especial dorado.

Y Jasper ladeaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta, en silencio. Perdiendo momentánea y peligrosamente el control sobre sí mismo. En posición de ataque, una fiera hambrienta.

Maldijo por no haber salido a cazar antes, por creer que podría aguantar, _justo hoy_. Por no ir con Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie a por algunos osos, o pumas... o algo con sangre.

Allí estaba.

Bella caminaba a toda velocidad, y su larga melena castaña estaba manchada por gotas color escarlata, su rostro más lívido de lo normal, en el oro líquido de sus ojos se encontraba la preocupación. Dejaba un rastro atrás de si, palpable y casi visible, de ese efluvio del cual era dependiente. Aún así, para Jasper todo sucedía en cámara lenta.

Los gemidos de la chica que llevaba en sus brazos eran demasiado desesperantes. Resonaban uno tras otro como campanas de una iglesia. _Ding, dong._ Un gemido, dos. Un chillido. Un grito.

Las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo lo obligaban a mantenerse estáticamente pegado en el suelo. Apenas pudo distinguir sus ojos, entre sus parpados casi cerrados, que brillantes sufrían su profunda agonía.

Su cabello despeinado, que cubría su rostro pálido, perlado y empapado de sudor.

Los labios carnosos de Bella parloteaban a velocidad vampírica, pero Jasper no la escuchaba. No necesitaba enterarse que a aquella chica había tenido un accidente automovilístico, que Bella la conocía, recordaba y apreciaba o que a su nueva morena hermana le parecía haber visto algo en ella, algo diferente. Tampoco le importaba que quisiera salvarla, que desesperada preguntara si había alguna otra forma de mantenerla con vida.

Jasper no tenía oídos en ese momento, solo ojos, que demostraban una curiosidad insana, demasiado antinatural incluso para él mismo. Había algo en él que lo hacía sentirse incomodo.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, sabía que por su bien (y por el de la chica) debía mantenerse prudentemente alejado, para no ceder a sus instintos. Pero... sus manos estiradas en el aire demostraban cuanto ansiaba tocar esa piel, recorrer su rostro y memorizar todo su cuerpo. Hundir la mano entre sus marrones cabellos, que tan sedosos se veían. Ansiaba absorber el néctar de su boca, ¿fresa o limón?

No podía evitar desear poseerla allí mismo, poco importaba lo _correcto_ o lo que uno _debería_ hacer. Poco importaba que estuviera casado, que llevara demasiados años de existencia, poco importaba su pasado, su presente o su futuro. ¿Sus labios serían tan suaves como parecían?

Emociones alteradas, vidas cambiadas, hoy y siempre.

Todo era tan o más difícil que la última vez. Porque entre Edward y Bella había sido la primera, porque lo que sentía su hermano lo notaba él, se multiplicaba por mil en su yo interno, lo vivía en carne propia o mucho peor.

¿Sería tan malo fundir su propio cuerpo con el de esa chica? ¿Qué tan complicado sería estar con humano?

Demasiado tentador.

¿Quién decía que ese modo de vida era mejor?

Sería sólo un segundo... sólo uno... y entonces podría hincar los colmillos en el cuello de la humana, sentir con excitación como desgarraba su piel sin esfuerzo... Ese líquido carmesí, tan caliente y adictivo, bajar por su garganta.

Las pupilas de Jasper estaban dilatadas, la oscuridad era palpable en las profundidades de sus ojos. Esa sensación era desgarradora. No podía contenerse...

Comprendió a Edward.

Entendió su sufrimiento entonces, cuando se había encontrado por primera vez a Bella. Lo atormentado que se veía en la cafetería, lo seguro de sí mismo cuando les informó que iría al hospital a hablar con Carlisle para irse por un tiempo.

Y sintió furia. Contra esa chica, que todo lo estaba arruinando. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto de repente? ¿Por qué su cuerpo le parecía tan irresistible? ¿Por qué su alma, aún sin conocerla, le parecía tan pura y sencilla?

Cerró el puño con fuerza, si aún fuera mortal sentiría la adrenalina fluir por sus venas, ahora la ponzoña la sustituía, y se aglomeraba en su garganta clamando salir.

–Jasper –la voz de Alice lo llamaba. La sentía tan lejos...

Apenas notó cuando su mano se poso en su hombro, deteniéndolo con tranquilidad, pidiéndole que se calmara.

Y, diferenciando a las anteriores veces, no pudo hacerlo.

No pudo dejar de expulsar ondas de sed irrevelablemente alta, no pudo calmar a su familia, la poca que estaba ahí, si no alterarlos, más de lo que estaban.

Los ojos de Jasper pasaban de la humana a sus manos, a la puerta, a las gotas de sangre que había dejado en el camino... A esos pequeños puntos que resaltaban el blanco puro de su casa.

Edward soltó un gruñido ante el pensamiento de Alice, y se puso enfrente de Jasper previniendo un ataque, estaba a segundos de saltar.

–Cálmate, Jasper, sal de aquí –¿por qué su tono sonaba tan distante? ¿Por qué parecía una radio mal sintonizada? ¿Por qué Edward no dejaba de mostrarle los colmillos mientras que Alice apretaba cada vez más la presión sobre su hombro?

Sus muñecas se dirigieron a su rubio cabello, apretando su cabeza con ganas de morir allí mismo. Apretó con fuerza el tabique de la nariz, una costumbre típica de Edward, para disipar los aromas casi visibles, en todos los colores. Tratando de hacer palpable un dolor que sabía que nunca más sentiría. Tenía que resistirse, tenía que...

Inhaló aire pala calmarse como siempre hacía, y eso lo hizo peor. El perfume que desprendía la sangre (no importaba a cuantos metros estuviera realmente), entró por su nariz y lo sintió en él.

Y fue maravilloso.

Otra vez regresó al siglo pasado, cuando no existían restricciones y podía hacer lo que quería cuando lo deseaba. ¿Por qué no volver a ese mundo?

Un grito ahogado escapó del fondo de su ser, como significado de la rabia contenida, los años desperdiciados. Todo eso de negar su naturaleza era absurdo, una simple blasfemia. ¿Qué importaba ahora que los mortales tuvieran familia, que alguien los extrañara si se fueran? ¿Era acaso algo de resaltar el hecho de que también tuvieran sentimientos?

_No_.

De un movimiento se soltó de la mano de su esposa, que tan fuertemente lo tenía agarrado. Colisionó con el cuerpo de Edward causando un impacto que seguro avisaría a los Quileute, ya los recordaba, siempre estúpidos, siempre en el medio de todo.

De un manotazo quitó a su hermano del medio.

Y corrió.

Antes de que pudiera pestañar ya estaba internado en el bosque, dejando atrás la imponente casa blanca. Unos suaves "_No lo hagas Jasper, conoces las consecuencias"_ aún resonaban en su mente, sentía la presencia de Alice a su lado, no podía molestarle más ese hecho.

Siguiendo esa fragancia de la cual era tan deliciosamente dependiente. No supo cómo, ni cuánto exactamente entre ese denso verde musgo. Pero se topó con Bella. Con las mismas gotas en su cabello, con la misma chica a su lado que trataba tan estrepitosamente de curar. Como adoraba que Carlisle se hubiera ido de casa.

Se relamió los labios con placer, casi palpando el tan ansiado momento.

La angustia se reflejaba en el rostro de la última Cullen y el miedo la sustituyó, apenas lo vio tan imponente, tan sediento.

–¡Jasper, detente! –sollozó, pero nada de eso le importaba ahora– ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡¡Jasper!!

Muy tarde.

Bella ya no estaba, y sólo la humana quedaba. Hundió con infinito placer los dientes en su cuello de porcelana, bebió como nunca en mucho tiempo la sangre que aún emanaba de frágil cuerpo, moreteado por su accidente.

Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza de lo normal, lo que lo excitaba más, de cierta forma. El _pum, pum_ resonaba en sus oídos como algo infinitamente placentero, pero no dejaba de torturarle.

Con la lengua limpió sus colmillos, dejándolos nuevamente en un blanco perlado y la sensación de éxtasis que lo invadió fue suficiente premio.

Nuevamente, había bebido sangre humana.

Una sonrisa complacida cruzó su rostro al cumplir su objetivo, sus ojos color carmín brillaban incluso en esa noche tan oscura. Alzó la cabeza observando la luna, las estrellas, brillaban más que de costumbre. Y deseó volver a su antigua vida, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Los espasmos del cuerpo de la chica eran cada vez más débiles, la vida se le escapaba. Su respiración era más entrecortada, balbuceos sin sentido salían de su boca. La muchacha estaba muriendo en sus propias manos... Y entonces, todo se detuvo. Jasper la reconoció.

–Ángela...

Un susurró incomprendido, una vida acabada, un alma destrozada.

_Tua cantante_.


End file.
